Garrick Blackbriar
Personality Garrick is rough around the edges - there is no simple way to put it. Typically, he's concerned with his own business named "Raven's Wings", a small-time smuggling group who bring spices, tea, and other goods from Kalimdor and Pandaria into the Eastern Kingdoms in an attempt to avoid any form of taxation. As any good business owner would, he was concerned with the expansion of business and bringing in more profit. That is, of course, until something went terribly wrong and Garrick began to question his own morals. Garrick spends the majority of his time moving goods between Stranglethorn Vale, Duskwood, and into Elwynn and Stormwind. Want something special delivered? Garrick can probably find a way to hook you up. Wherever the profit is - Garrick will likely go. The smuggler's code of morals could be classified as "loose", at best. Typically willing to do what is best for himself and his business, Garrick seeks to expand his connections. History Settled and, for the most part, raised in Darkshire, Garrick came to revere the Night Watch and it's small militia that defended his home. Garrick and his brother Daryn were raised by Llane and Moriah Blackbriar, two Darkshire citizens who volunteered (and eventually gave their lives) for the Night Watch. Following in their parent's footsteps, Garrick and Daryn both enlisted in the Night Watch the moment they turned 18, and served in relative peace for two years. As with all peace, though, it must eventually come to an end. Daryn soared through the ranks of the militia, eventually finding himself in a position of moderate power within the city's rag-tag group. Bitter and jaded by the death of his parents and his brother's success, partnered with his own personal failure, Garrick became vindictive towards his sibling. Like many vindictive grudges, the two eventually became bitter towards one another. In a believed attempt to extend an olive branch, Garrick offered to meet Daryn at their parent's graves. There, Garrick struck down Daryn and claimed he was killed by a feral worgen. It didn't take long for Garrick to usurp Daryn's place, eventually leading to the establishment of the Raven's Wings smuggling crew. Using his new position of power, Garrick took this opportunity to see to the Raven's Wings' members being granted safe passage through Duskwood. Now, stuck in a time of moral crisis, Garrick has begun questioning his morals and past actions as he is haunted (quite literally) by his late brother. Raven's Wings' crew is slowly falling apart, now operating on barely a skeleton crew as Garrick has had to step in and become more hands-on within his own business. Now, at 27, he's slowly reforming his actions - but his selfish tendencies still shine through on occasion. Appearance Dressed in a black garb that highly reflects his affiliation with the Night Watch, Garrick prefers to stick to lighter armor. His neck is wrapped in a black scarf that drapes around his back. Sheathed to his back in a large greatsword, his primary method of combat. On his belt is a small hand-cannon containing only one shot, and a lantern that glows an eerie blue. It's not uncommon to see a dusting of spice on his armor. Garrick's face is adorned with a scruffy black beard, with an uncharacteristically well-groomed mop of hair atop his head. The smuggler is tall for a human, standing at just about 6'2" with a muscular build. Skills & Abilities Garrick's strong suit is swordplay. He's accustomed to wielding his great sword to cleave and strike at enemies, his lack of heavy armor keeping him nimble (within reason) despite the weapon's great size. Although Garrick's hand-cannon holds only one shot, he carries extra armor with him and the weapon serves primarily as back up if he is disarmed. Category:Characters